goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
As Young as You Feel
As Young as You Feel is a 1951 comedy film. Cast Singing cast *Thelma Ritter - Della Hodges Non-singing cast *Monty Woolley - John R. Hodges *David Wayne - Joe Elliott *Jean Peters - Alice Hodges *Constance Bennett - Lucille McKinley *Marilyn Monroe - Harriet *Allyn Joslyn - George Hodges Plot When printer John R. Hodges is forced to retire at age 65 because of a company policy, he decides to do something about it. Dyeing his hair black, he poses as Harold P. Cleveland, the president of his former employer's parent company, and goes on an inspection tour of his old workplace, with the firm's nervous, mystified executives in tow. While walking around the plant, Hodges runs into Joe Elliott, the boyfriend of his granddaughter Alice, and winks at him to let him in on the joke. Afterward, Hodges complains about the lack of experienced, older employees, causing company president Louis McKinley to promise to rescind the retirement policy and rehire all those affected by it within the past year. However, before he can depart, Hodges finds that McKinley has arranged for him to address the local chamber of commerce. Hodges is up to the challenge, delivering a rousing speech about the virtues of the older worker. He receives a standing ovation, the newspapers praise him, and even the stock market rises on the optimism generated. Hodges is taken to dinner by McKinley and his neglected wife Lucille. McKinley, it turns out, is more interested in his curvaceous private secretary Harriet. Hodges has a wonderful time, dancing the night away with Lucille. Swept away by his compliments and attention, she fancies herself in love with him. Later that night, she tells her dumbfounded husband that she wants a divorce. Meanwhile, Joe is unable to convince anybody that Cleveland is actually an impostor. Frank Erickson, his rival for a promotion, and the entire Hodges family - son George, daughter-in-law Della, and Alice - all think Joe is crazy. However, when Hodges returns home with his dyed hair, Joe is vindicated. Because Hodges will be exposed anyway, Della proposes that Joe turn him in so that he can get the promotion, but Joe refuses to do it. The next day, Erickson finally believes Joe and tries to warn their mutual boss Horace Gallagher (Wally Brown), but Gallagher thinks Erickson is mentally unstable and gives the promotion to Joe. This enables Joe to finally propose to Alice. Meanwhile, the real Harold Cleveland is in an awkward position. The speech has done wonders for his and his company's image and even raised the price of the company's stock, but he is unsure of his impostor's motives. When McKinley discovers Hodges' identity and informs Cleveland, he decides to pay him a visit. Lucille gets there first, but Hodges tells her that he will not come between a man and his wife, and that he suspects she is still in love with her husband. McKinley barges in and apologizes to his wife, and the happy couple reconcile and kiss. When Cleveland meets Hodges, he is reassured that the old man has no sinister intentions. Cleveland is so impressed that he offers Hodges a job advising him on public relations, but gets turned down. Musical numbers *"Born to Be Kissed" - Della Category:Films